Living a Lie
by JJBluebell
Summary: What if Rorys perfect life wasnt so perfect, what if she had a secret, a secret that she told no one and could cost her her life, what if the one person she trusted to save her was the one everyone said would ruin her! R
1. ATisket, ATisket

As I walked around Doose's Market looking for a basket, I heard Dean say from behind me "pick that one" a shiver ran down my spine as I turned and said "you have no choice in the basket or its content and you have to eat whatever I put init." he gave me a glare I knew well, as he asked "is Taylor behind me?" honestly I answered "no" and he pulled me into a kiss. I slammed my eyes open as I hared a couth from behind Dean and saw it was Jess, at seeing him my stomach did a back flip. When Dean said "do you want something?" Jess just looked and said "well, your having your vertical From Here to Eternity moment right in front of the superglue" Dean stepped aside and Jess took the glue giving me a smile as he left.

When he was out of sight Dean said "I hate that guy" I shrugged and said "I wish you to would get along" he gave me that glare again as he replied "am fine with the whole hating him thing, thank you" I shrugged and said "I just think it's a waste of energy" cockily he said "you know, I'll have a Power bar" he than gave me a light kiss and returned to work.

Thinking that no one was looking I wiped my lips hurriedly when I turned to see Jess and jumped ever so slightly, when he explained "two for one sale" and grabbed another glue, I couldn't help but smile.

The next day the town stood around the gazebo as Taylor took the biddings for each basket. When mine was called and he said $3 I yelled "hay" then hared Dean bid "$5" when the crowed was asked for $10 we all looked to see Jess say "$10" then upped his own bit to $20, then dean $30, Taylor complained, it ended with Jess paying $90 for my crappy basket, I saw the smile on Jess's face and the fury in Deans eyes and knew that I would be his out let later on.

Dean stormed off and I followed praying for him to calm down when Jess appeared and said "I gotta tell you, out of all the nutty barn raising shindigs this town can cook up, this one wasn't half bad" I stood silently as dean replied "glad you enjoyed it" then jess looked at me and said "yes I did, so shall we?", the argue continued and I knew that I'd pay for picking Jess over Dean.

Jess and I walked to the bridge and I tricked him into eating what I made for Dean, in the hopes he'd get sick and I'd have a few days of freedom. We then went to the book store and bout some books, then to Al's and ordered pizza, pepperoni, when jess asked "why are you with him?" I looked him in the eye and said "I have my reasons" I didn't say because I love him or anything like that, because Jess was the one person I didn't want to lie to, he then asked "and what are they?" I couldn't hold back the tears as I ran out of the building, Jess followed, catching up with me and said "hay what's up? I didn't mean to upset you" I looked at him through my tears and said "I wish I could tell you Jess, but I cant" confused he asked as he wiped my tears "tell me what?" I looked into those beautiful golden brown eyes and said "I cant tell you, cant tell anyone, am sorry" confused even more he said "I don't understand. Rory what's going on?" I rapped myself into him, hugging him quickly as I whispered "save me" and ran home.

Later that night after my fight with mom as I walked around town in a fit, eventually finding the gazebo. I sat and looked at the diner for what seemed like forever when I hared a voice say "see anything interesting? Because your looking at the diner pretty hard" I turned to see Jess and smiling I said "not really, I just like it here" jess took a seat beside me and asked "don't freak out on me, but ..um..what happened earlier? What did you mean by 'save me'?" I ducked my head and said "Jess, I.. " but before I could get my words out Dean was standing in front of us looking at me with that glare again, that meant I was in trouble. With anger in his voice he said "come on Rory I'll walk you home" nervously I stood and said goodbye to Jess, as Dean took my hand in a vice like grip, the look Jess gave told me he could see the fear in my eyes as I was pulled away by a large, angry Dean.

We where now by the wood when Dean turned round and punched me in the stomach, I fell to the ground in pain as he started to kick me and said with each kick "DON'T. YOU. EVER. DO. THAT. AGAIN." he was now kneeling beside me as he said "your mine, and as mine you do what I say. Do you understand that?" I nodded as he stood and pulled me up by my hair then walked me home. When inside I quickly grabbed the first aid kit and locked myself in my room and lifted my shirt to see what damage had been done. Luckily there was only a few bruise's this time, after I cleaned myself up I grabbed the phone and dialled, then he answered, Jess, we talked until I drifted off to sleep, that was the first night I didn't cry myself into nightmares of blood and tears.


	2. Lost and Found

Jess was coming over, but I had to spend the day with Dean. The door bell rang and I jumped up to get it, Jess and I talked for a moment but when mom come out he was like a mute so I followed him outside and said "my mother just happens to be my best friend in the whole world so if you care about me at all you will try to get along with my mother" his answer was "what makes you think I care about you" my heart broke in that moment and it took everything in me not to cry at his words as I said, looking anywhere but at him, "I dunno. I guess I just assumed, since you only really talk to me and stuff that you cared, because I care about you. Forget I said anything." I began to walk away and find a quite place to cry my heart out when he said "I do care. I'll try, but I can't make any promise's" I smiled as my insides leapt for joy, I gave my thanks and left.

When Dean noticed that the bracelet was gone I had to think fast, so made up something about a rash, when I got home I searched everywhere, knowing that if it wasn't found I would get a beating. When I returned home after looking all over town I sat as Jess tried to comfort me by saying "not like you lost it on purpose" I sighed and said "Dean wont see it that way" then he said "check your room again" as I stood to do what he suggested a pain surged through me, as I fell Jess court me, while I grabbed my ribs in pain he asked "you ok?" a bit to quickly I said "yeah, am fine just fell over the other day and hurt my side is all" knowing that I was lying he just said "oh, ok" I went into the house and found the bracelet under my bed, I knew instantly that Jess was the one who took and returned it but I didn't care.

When I went out side I hared my mom and Jess arguing. Mom said "I'm sure your jealous of Dean because he's grate and Rory's madly in love with him, but you taking the bracelet didn't hurt Dean, it hurt Rory. That bracelet is the most precious thing she owns. She never talks it off, and you stealing it was unbelievably cruel" frowning he said "the most precious thing she owns? Is that why it took two weeks for her to realize it was missing? And why when you and the rest of this town aren't looking that smile drops and she looks like she wants to cry? Why she asked me to save her? You might wanna revaluate how madly in love she is. I wouldn't start calling him son yet." she looked so angered and confused but just said "get outta here" with a scoff Jess replied "read my mind" and walked away.

I followed Jess when mom went inside and when I caught up to him on the corner of Luke's said "hay what's up?" he looked at me and was obviously still pissed off as he said "who dose your mom think she is?! She thinks she knows you, but she doesn't. she doesn't see that your in pain, that something's wrong but I do. I know you wont tell me because your scared or something but I'll find out eventually" I cried silent tears as I said "I heard what you said and I know you took the stupid bracelet, and I don't care. I don't care what the town thinks or Dean or even my mom, all I care about is you. I want to tell you but I cant, maybe one day I'll be brave enough to."

Jess took a step towards me and wiped my tears as he said in a broken tone "don't cry. I hate seeing you cry, it makes me feel guilty" I gave a small giggle and said "what do you have to be guilty for, you didn't put the tears there" moving a strand of hair behind my ear he replied "I no, but I feel guilty for not being there to stop them" our eyes met and in that moment I would have given any and everything for him to kiss me, but then I saw Lane and knew she'd tell Dean and said "I should go, my mom'll be waiting" he turned to see why I wanted to leave then in understanding turned back and said "oh, ok. Well..um just be careful, ok? Am always here if you need me" I nodded with a small smile as he walked to the diner and I returned home.

When I got home I walked into my room to find my mom sitting on my bed. Not looking at me she asked "Rory is there something you need to tell me?" I looked at her and said "not that I know of, why?" now looking at me she asked "your happy right? With dean? You love him?" a painful pull emerged as I lied with a uncertain but reassuring smile "of course. Why do you ask?" she looked and me uncertain if I was lying and said "do I need a reason to ask if my only daughters happy?" I gave a warm smile as she left, hopefully reassured.


	3. There's the Rub REDONE

*this is an alternate chapter 3 that i think goes better with the story. sorry for any inconvenience. Thank you*

There's the Rub

I couldn't believe that Mom had agreed to go with Granma, I had to invite Paris over for the night, with the promise of an hour of study time. When she told me she'd never been to a sleepover before I felt bad for her, plus with her there Dean wouldn't be able to hurt me, he didn't like an audience or Paris for that matter, in fact he avoided her at all costs, so my hopes where high that he wouldn't come over at all.

I hadn't seen Jess in a while and that bugged me, I missed him, he was the only thing that truly brightened my day, plus I didn't have to pretend to be happy with him, I just was.

Paris and I where sitting in the living room studying when the door bell rang and I said "ah, the foods here" Paris looked up at me and asked "just another half hour please?" I grabbed my money as I walked to the door and said "no Paris" I opened the door and saw Jess standing there as he declared "delivery" I couldn't contain my smile as I asked "what are you doing here?" with his signature smirk he answered "well, Luke figured since you're alone tonight that maybe you wouldn't have any food in the house, so he sent over a care package" I was overcome with disappointment as I said bitterly "I don't need a care package, I ordered from Sandeep's" Jess being Jess said "really? Planning on burning the house down after because that's the only known way to get rid of the smell. Where should I put this? Kitchen?" I motioned for him to come in as we walked to the kitchen.

When he started to put the food out I said "god, how much food is there? There's enough to feed twelve" Jess crooked an eye brow and said "I've seen you eat" I laughed and submitted "fine six" as the wheels in my head spun I thought aloud "how come Caesar didn't bring it over?" Jess blankly said "I volunteered" my face lit up as I asked "why?" without looking at me he said "needed to get out of there. All the banging and yelling gives me a headache." I felt my hopes as well as my face fall and said "oh" now looking at me he asked "what? did you think I came over here to see you?" he could see the disappointment and hurt on my face as I lied "no, why would I think that? Not like I care" he could easily tell I was hurt that he hadn't come over just to see me and confessed "he didn't send it" confused I asked "what?" he answered "Luke didn't send the food. I just wanted an excuse to see you" I smiled ear to ear as I asked "oh well, in that case would you like to join us?" confused he questioned "us? Is Lane or Dean here?" I shook my head and said "no, my friend Paris from school is staying over. If I'd have known you where coming I probably wouldn't have invited her" his face shun at my honesty.

Paris walked into the kitchen and asked "Rory have you seen my flashcards?" I shook my head and said "no, we'll find them later. Jess you remember Paris right?" he nodded and said "yeah, you said my uncle Luke runs a cathouse. Have to say that made my week, he was so mad" Jess laughed and Paris, looking at the table asked "is that Mac and Cheese?" I nodded and answered "it is" she licked her lips and said "I love Mac and Cheese! I'm not allowed Mac and Cheese" Jess removed his coat as I sat and said "splurge, come on Paris, live a little. We wont tell, will we Jess" Jess sat and said "not even if held at gun point" she took a seat and said "fine, thank you" we nodded and began to eat.

Later on most of the food was gone and I sat highly entertained as Jess and Paris fought over books. When Jess stood at hearing a song on the low volume radio and said ,as he turned the dial to higher it, "I love this song" I heard Brad Paisleys 'Little Moments' and asked "Brad Paisley? didn't think you for the country type" Jess grabbed my hand and pulled me up into dance as he said "am a man of surprises" as we danced Paris sat smiling at us and I could hear another faint ringing but was to entranced to recognise it. Then a loud angry scream shuddered through the house "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" we all turned to see Dean standing in the arch of the kitchen with ice-cream cartons on the floor. I immediately jumped back from Jess and said "Dean this isn't what it looks like" fury radiated off him as he said "really? Because it looks like you and Jess were about to have a 'special moment' with a blond cheerleader waving her pompoms at it in celebration" Jess went over to him and said "look man I was just dropping off some food, I tricked her into inviting me for dinner. Then I pulled her into a dance, ok? All me. So leave her alone." towering over him he said "get out" Jess looked at me for confirmation that it was ok, I nodded then he left.

Once Jess was gone Dean said "I don't want you hanging out with him anymore. Got it?" I nodded knowing the only reason I wasn't being used as a punch bag right now was because Paris was there. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a horrid and harsh kiss, pushed me back, Then he left. When I heard the door slam I fell to the floor in tears, knowing that when he got me alone he'd probably put me in hospital and fins a way to blame Jess. Paris rushed over to me and asked "hay why are you crying? Deans an ass don't worry about him!" I continued to cry as Paris tried to comfort me. She put her arm around me and said "there, there." if I hadn't been so scared then I would have laughed at her awkwardness.

I was still crying as I heard Paris say "oh my god" I turned to her and realized that my shirt had ridden up, she saw my bruises! She asked "Rory what the hell happened?" I turned to her and said "don't say anything please, he'll kill me if he thinks I told" realization hit her as she said "Dean!?! Dean did this to you?!" I nodded and she said "Rory you have to call the police, tell your mom, do something!" I shook my head and said "no please, let me handle this" determined to change my mind she said "how? How can you handle this? How can you protect yourself? How can you love this monster?" smiling in remembrance I announced "I have Jess and I don't love Dean, he makes my skin crawl" in puzzlement she asked "Jess knows?" I shook my head lightly "no, but he suspects. Jess will look out for me, he'll save me!" I answered.

As we stood she looked at me and said "you cant live like this. He could kill you" I grabbed her and begged "please Paris, please don't do or say anything! Let me do this my why" she looked at me stern and said "ok, you have a month. One month to tell someone or do something or I will. Got it?" I nodded and took her into a hug as I said "thank you Paris. You're a true friend, thank you!" as I pulled away she said "yeah, yeah, and don't think for a second that I wont be watching, I'm here for you." I smiled and said "I know, thank you. Come on lets go watch a movie and calm down, do the girly night thing" she smiled as we began to walk into the living room, but halted when she said "isn't that Jess's jacket" I walked over to the chair and picked up a blue denim jacket and holding it close I said "yeah, it is. I'll drop it by the diner tomorrow" we walked into the living room and watched 'Weird Science'. I sat on the couch with Jess's coat rapped snugly around me, it smelt like Luke's, musky hair gel and the faint sent of cigarettes, it smelt like Jess. And his sent cradled me into a Jess filled slumber.


	4. Back in the Saddle Again

Back in the saddle again

Jess and I had been sneaking out at night to see each other on the bridge since what happened with Dean, we sat up most nights and talked about books and whatnot. It was our secret. Paris and I have also gotten close, she asks everyday to see my stomach, and we talk more than I do with Lane or even Mom.

As me and mom sat and tortured Luke, Dean walked in and asked if it was ok to sit with us, as if I had a choice. He made small talk and acted the part of the town prince. As he did I thought to myself '_if only they knew that their town prince was the monster in a crown' _I ate quickly and left for school. My injures haven't been so bad lately, I guess it's because he hasn't seen me with jess in a while. But looking back I still have the bruises from his rage about jess and I dancing.

School was the same old thing, except that Paris wasn't as tough on me and listened to my ideas more than others. After the meeting I showed her my latest wounds and she helped me clean them then gave me a ride to Luke's and told me to be careful. Lane and I talked for a few minuets when Dean came over, when he said about the game I made up an excuse of homework, knowing that I had my secret meeting with Jess, I knew id get a beating but it wouldn't be as bad as the truth and there was no way I'd cancel on Jess for Dean.

That night I sneaked out and found Jess sitting on the bridge reading as I said "hay you" he turned and smiled as I sat beside him and said "hay yourself. Your late" I nodded and said "sorry had a Dean diversion problem." his smile weakened as he said "I hate that you're with him and that you wont tell me why" I took his hand in mine and said "I will tell you soon, am just trying to not worry bout him right now. This is our time" his smile picked back up as we started talking about the latest movie we wanted to see.

When I got home from school the next day, fresh bruises on my ribs, I had fourteen messages from Dean. I didn't return any of them, instead I went to my room and read "Howl", or more the notes Jess had written, when grandpa showed up and said he'd reconsidered doing the school project I'd asked his help with. I then returned to my room and saw that I still had Jess's coat sitting on my chair, I had yet to return it, in fact I'd come accustomed to falling asleep with it, but I knew I had to give back eventually.

When at dinner grandpa complained that we lost the competition and grandma seemed pleasant. When on the drive to Lane's Dean paged me but I ignored it, I could see the disappointment on her face, but didn't care, she couldn't understand. So I went to Lane's and talked music and such, but on the way home I passed the diner and stood for a moment then saw Jess at the window. He looked out at me and smiled, giving a small wave, I waved back and signalled that I'd call him, he nodded and I turned to leave.

As I got closer to home I saw Dean, he walked up to me and slapped me, this shocked me as he never hit where a bruise could be seen, then said "am going away for a while, to see my grandma in Chicago. While am gone you keep away from diner boy, ok?" I nodded as I watched him walk away, when I got home I jumped for joy that I'd have some freedom from that lunatic.


	5. Teach me Tonight

Teach Me Tonight

Dean had gone and I was over the moon. Mom had a fight with Taylor and Luke asked me to tutor Jess, we'd have some alone time without worrying about Dean or hiding, not like we were doing anything but in this town smiling at the wrong guy can lead to you supposedly getting married the week later.

As I finished dinner with mom in the diner I knew that he'd try an get out of it and do something else. As I walked over to him he tried to get out off work by not having his books and when I said I'd leave he pulled a magic trick and then went to get them. Later on I tried and tried to get him to work, I even acted annoyed but I couldn't contain my smile at his jokes and efforts.

When he saw my car I knew the look on his face meant he had an idea. He then said "lets go get some ice cream" confused I said "we have ice cream here" he leaned in closer and said "yes, but we don't have any cones. I need cones" knowing that this was the only way I said "so if we go get ice cream" then he corrected "in coonnees!" I smiled and continued "then you'll be a perfect student for the rest of the night" he nodded grabbed my hand and pulled me up as he said "deal" we then walked to the car as I said "you drive, I'll read Othello, doesn't that sound fun?" sarcastically he said "you have no idea how much" we then got into the car that Dean had made me and went for ice cream … in cones.

When we where driving back to the diner I asked Jess to carry on driving and then some animal ran into the road and we swerved to avoid it and crashed into Doose's sign. Jess called an ambulance and drove with me to the hospital then talked to the police. When he came into my room he said "you call your mom?" I nodded and said "yeah, she's freaking out a little but I think it'll be ok" he nodded and said "am gonna go, I need a smoke" my response was "I really wish you'd give that up, I don't like the idea of you being killed by a stick" he laughed, walked over to me and kissed me on the head and said " I'll try, for you. be safe Rory. I'll call you" then left, but I knew then that he was leaving town but wished it not to be true.


	6. Lorelai's Graduation Day

Lorelai's Graduation Day

Jess had been gone for over a week now. The beating I got from Dean was bad but not having Jess here was worse.

Ever since Jess left I've always answered the phone, so when it stared ringing as mom sat and drank in celebration I ran and said "hello" then I heard his voice "hay you" I walked into my room and said, as I shut the door "hay yourself, I've missed you" I heard the sirens as he said "I miss you to. So how's everything? Are you at a party" I smiled and said "things have been better and no, Mom's in celebration about graduating tomorrow. So what's up with you?" I could hear his smile as he said "been better to. I've been spending most my days in Washington Square park. Listen I gotta go I've ran out of quarters" my smiled dimmed slightly as I said "oh ok, well keep in touch, ok" he said "for you, anything…" then the line went dead.

I looked at the phone for a moment and then dialled, Paris picked up and I said "Paris, I need your help" and then we made a plan for her to pick me up and take me to the bus station and get a ticket for New York. When we hung up I stared packing then sat to write a letter to mom.

'_Mom_

_I want you to know that I love you and that I am safe. I need to leave for awhile but I'll be back. You need to know that you have been deceived, Dean is not the man you think he is. He's been hitting me since we got back together, I was to afraid to say anything, he said he'd kill me, Paris knows, and Jess suspects, they have been true friends. _

_Forgive me for not saying anything sooner. I love you, Luke and the town so much, please know that . _

_Love Rory x'_

Then when the morning came, mom left and I placed the letter next to the phone. Paris drove as I changed in the back of her car. When we got to the bus stop I hugged her and gave her my thanks. When I got to New York and walked to Washington Square park, I saw Jess sitting on a bench reading and said "hay" he turned and said "hay yourself" then stood and took my duffel bag and said "you hungry? because I know just the place" I smiled as we walked, are hands tightly entwined.

We sat on the train Hotdogs long gone and a record I bought for Mom when we go home. When we got off we walked to an old apartment building, and then reached a door on the sixth floor. As we walked into the apartment we saw a blond woman and a tall, butch, bald man. The woman stood and said to Jess "hay baby, who's your friend?" the man looked me over like a meal as he said "Yeah kid, who's the dish?" Jess snarled in disgust and moved in front of me and said to the blond "Liz this is Rory, Ror this is Liz my mom and her boyfriend" then took my hand and led me to his room when inside he locked the door.

Once alone he turned to me and said "so why'd you come here?" I sat next to him on the bed and said "'I'm ready to tell you" in curiosity he nodded and I breathed to relax and said "the reason I've been with Dean for so long is because he's been hitting me. Ever since we got back together last year" he looked at me and stood in anger and yelled "I knew it. I'll kill him, I'll kill him!!" I stood and took his hands in mine and said "Jess calm down. He cant hurt me anymore. I have you, and with you am safe. I left a note for my mom explaining what was happening" he nodded and took my waist in his arm, his other hand cupping the base of my skull, while I placed my hands on his chest and he rested his forehead on mine then said "I'll never leave you or let him hurt you again, we'll go back home. You and me, next week, we'll go back to Stars Hollow. I'll make this right" then there was a knocking and a small voice said "Jess are you ok? I heard yelling" he let me go and walked to the door, opened it and said to Liz, "yeah, everything fine. We're going back to Stars Hollow, next week, call Luke make the arrangements" Liz nodded and said "sure baby, whatever you want" then he shut the door and took my hand. We laid down and fell asleep in each others arms. The worry's of the world washed away and all that was left was each other.


	7. Ink

**Today was our last day in New York. I haven't spoken to mom or anyone yet but Liz says they miss me. This last week has been the best, we went to the statue of liberty and Jess showed me all his old hangouts and stuff, he showed me his star tattoo under his arm and even quit smoking. Today I told him I wanted a tattoo to memorize this last week and he said we'd get one together. **

**As we walked we stopped outside a store that read 'Jake's Tattoo's and Piercing's' we strolled inside and as we entered a tall, skinny, green spikey haired man, with tattoo's, pierced ears and eyebrows, ran up and yelled "Mariano!! Man its good to see you. I heard you left the city for small town." Jess smiled as he hugged the man and said "it's good to see you to Jake. And yeah I did, just visiting Liz. I'd like you to meet someone, Jake Vancy meet Rory Gilmore." Jake looked at me in my small town clothes in shock and said quietly "well I never!! Nice to meet you Rory, am Jake, Jess's life long friend and tattoo artist. Well what can I do for you?" it was then that I spoke up and said "well I was hoping to get a tattoo." he looked at me surprised and said "well ok what do you want" I bit my lip and said "Jess's name with a white shooting star next to it and a quill pen at the bottom of my back" and Jess chimed in "and I want Rory with a book and a rose resting on the book underlining her name on my forearm" Jake looked at us and said "cool. I'll do the Lady's then I'll do your's squirt" we smiled as we walked to the chairs, waiting. **

**While mine was being done I asked Jess to go and get me a soda. Once he was out the room Jake said "you must really be something special" confused I looked in the mirror at him and asked "what do you mean?" as he tattooed he said "I've known Jess most his life and he's been with a lot a girls, maybe one or two more than a weekend, but that's it. That boy has so many walls that it'd take a bulldozer to knock em' all down. He's never had anyone he loves enough to get them inked on him, and the way he looks at you, I've seen that look. My mom and dad still have that look after forty-nine years together, it's a rear thing. You look at him the same way, so am just sayin' that you must be something special for Jessie-boy to have fallen so hard. So how'd you two get together?" I sighed and said "well am kind of the town princess back in Stars Hollow, and when Jess came to town he was christened town hoodlum. I was seeing the prince, Dean, but they didn't know the truth, he hurt me and Jess, as well as my friend Paris, figured it out, but there was an accident and Jess was sent back here but I followed, confirmed his suspicions and we've been together ever since, but tomorrow we're going home" he looked at me wide eyed in the mirror as Jess walked in with my soda and three hotdogs. **

**When we got back to Liz's my back was killing me as I guessed Jess's arm felt the same, when we finessed the pizza and herd Liz and Gray stumble in around two in the morning, I looked over to view Jess's shirtless sleeping form, a bandage rapped around his healing tattoo of my name and smiled. I stood wearing Jess's 'Clash' shirt and my green night shorts, walked over to the phone and dialled knowing she'd still be up and when she answered I said "mom? Hi" then she said "Rory baby oh my hun are you ok? I've missed you so much! Everyone has and when you get home we'll talk about why you left, I'll fix it, we'll fix it, whatever it was that went wrong" confused I said "you know why I left, what went wrong" she then continued tearfully "no I don't, babe. I mean you just took off, no note or anything" shocked I said "mom I left a note explaining everything by the phone" then realization hit me as I mumbled "Dean!" she then asked "what about Dean? He's missed you to you know, he's been so worried" I scoffed and warned "mom listen to me, don't trust Dean. I'll explain everything tomorrow, goodnight" and before she could question me I hung up. **

**I then started to cry and heard Jess come behind me and ask "hay what's wrong?" I turned in his arms to face him and said "Dean destroyed the note, he's been playing the part of the broken boyfriend. She doesn't know why I left. She probably thinks its her fault, I hate him, I HATE HIM" I cried into his chest as he soothed and held me "hey it's not your fault and come tomorrow she'll know the truth, she'll understand. Dean will be lynched and strung from the highest street lamp after I've beat the life out of him, and that's before Loriali and Luke get him." I lauthed as we walked back to bed. Knowing that come sun up all the problems we hid and forgot this past week would come back and we'd have to face them, him, the idea of faceing Dean terrified me, but I'd be ok, we'd be ok. **__


	8. True Colours

Me and Jess sat on the bus, the next stop was ours, we told mom we'd meet her at Luke's, my stomach was in knots as Jess's hand squeezed mine lightly.

We walked quickly to the diner hoping that no one would see us. When we walked in all eyes where on us and I saw mom run up and hug me as a silver Volvo parked up outside. Mom said "oh honey I've missed you so much. we have a lot to talk about" then suddenly I was pulled from her and into the arms of the reason I ran as he cried "oh Rory I'm so happy your ok" I started struggling the second he touched me and screamed "JESS" then I felt Jess take hold of my waist and pull me to the safety of his arms as he yelled "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!!" then mom said angry "who do you think you are? he's her boyfriend! Not you!" then the door chimed and I herd the voice of the Volvo's owner say "he's the guy she ran to when her 'boyfriend' couldn't keep his hands to himself!" confused Taylor asked "what are you talking about?" I hugged Paris as she came to my side and Dean announced "what have you done to her? Some sort of brain washing shit? Trying to turn her against me!? She's my girlfriend not yours, she belongs to me" as Dean tried to grab me Jess hurled his fist into his jaw, sending Dean to the ground.

Jess screamed as he climbed on Dean and continued his assault, Dean hitting Jess back once or twice "SHE. ISN'T. YOURS. YOU. WILL. NEVER. HURT. HER. AGAIN" Luke managed to pull him off. when I ran to Jess Dean stood, covered in blood and said, anger overpowering his knowing that people where aroung,"you little bitch! You told HIM!! WHAT DID I SAY? YOUR MINE!" my reaction was unexpected as I said "THAT'S WHY JESS'S NAME IS INKED ON ME AND NOT YOURS!! I'LL NEVER BE YOURS, YOU MAKE MY SKIN CRAWL YOU SICK PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A MAN!" then he slapped me and I feel to the floor beside Jess, who caught me.

Everyone now stared at Dean in disbelief. Realizing what he'd done Dean quickly fled the diner, Jess helped me up and walked me upstairs as the reality setteled in for everyone. Paris stayed down stairs to try and calm mom and Luke.

As I cleaned Jess's face of the blood he seamed to bleed I touched his face and said "thank you" he smiled and said "don't sweat it! Am just a guy who was protectin' his girl" I smiled at the coment and said "I like that. Being your girl" then I looked into his beautiful coffee brown eyes, it seemed as if they were made for me, to let me know he was mine and I his. I leaned in as we sat on his bed neaver of us takeing our eyes of the others lips.

When his lips touched mine, they were petal sofe and tasted of cherry coke and cinnamon. The kiss, first chase soon turned passionate, as I felt Jess cup the base of my head and hold my hip ,my hands resting on his chest and entangling into his hair. We layed back on the bed while our touges fought for dormancies. We were so entranced with each other that we didn't hear the door open or the sharp gasps. We pulled away lightly and looked into each others eyes, still unaware of our aourdiance, when Jess declaired "I…I've never said this to anyone before, but…I love you Rory, we're suppost to be together, I knew it the first time I saw you" I smiled as I replied "me to. I love you so much" then a sudden 'Aw' echoed through the room we looked up to see mom and Luke in to door way. I blushed and hid myself in Jess's chest as he let out an annoyed sigh.

As the day went on Jess, Paris and I hid in the apartment, watching movies, while most, if not all of the town searched for Dean, unsuccessfully, he seemed to have left town as he left the diner. Later Paris went home and Jess walked me to mine, we walked to the porch, mom waiting on the swings, when she saw us she stood tears in her eyes and said "Jess! Am sorry about everything I said, I was wrong about you. Thanks for takeing care of her for me" He smiled as he nodded in response. "I'll be right in" I promised as she went inside, I turned to Jess and said "well goodnight" he smiled and said back "goodnight rory" we kissed goodnight , slow and chase, then reluctantly pulled away and went to our homes.

As I walked in I saw mom on the coutch crying. She stood and turned to me and said "oh Rory, why didn't you tell me?" I walked to her with tears and said "I couldn't! I was scared! He said he'd kill you then me! Am so sorry mommy" I fell to the floor in tears, she knelt in front of me and pulled me into a vise like hug as she said "it's not your fault! You did nothing wrong! He fooled us all!" I wiped my tears as I looked at her and said "am so tired mom" she smiled as she ordered "it's been a long day, you go to bed, sleep" we stood and as I reached my room I said "I love you mom" she smiled as she said "I love you to baby" I walked into my room and shoot the door, but as it clicked I felt a arm rap around my waist and a hand with a strong scented cloth covering my noise and mouth, chloroform. As I tried to scream and scurry away I turned to see Dean holding on to me tightly in my dresser mirror as he smiled evily and said "hay Ror" fear filled me as the darkness overtook my mind.


	9. Save Me?

As I woke I took in my surroundings trying to remember what happened. I see old decaying walls, a musky, manky, moth eaten bed, boarded up windows and a large wooden cubed. As I try to move I realize that I am bound to a chair with blue rope and I have a strange taste in my mouth, then remember what it is and what happened.

As realization of reacent events hit me I hear a voice, his voice say from behind me "look what you made me do, Rory" then he came into view as I spat "I never made you do anything, this was your choise and when they find me their'll put you in the grownd" he lauthed as he said "that so, well I guess that am just going to have to make sure they don't find us then, wont I suger?!" he then pulled out a large knife from his waistband and said sadly "it didn't have to be like this. You would've made a beautiful bride, and we could have been so happy. Shame" without thinking I said "your insane" he smiled and said "no, am in love. Now lets play. I like to call this game 'time out', I hope your not a lightweight Ror." he begins to walk over to me, his evil smile shining as brightly as the blade in his hand.

Meanwhile, Lorelai wakes and enters the kitchen to see Rory's door open wide and on inspection seen something on her pillow, when she picks it up she see's it's a picture of Rory unconshes with a wide smiling Dean beside her, she drops the picture in horror and as it hit's the floor she see's a note on the back that reads '_MINE' _she picks up the picture and runs to Luke's with tears.

As she enters the dinner she yells "HE TOOK HER! HE TOOK RORY!" everyone stands and rushes to her side as she hands Luke and Jess the picture. Luke orders "Taylor gather everyone up, split into groups and search the town. Kirk call the sherif let her know whats going on and tell her to get everyone out searching." as Luke began to split everyone up into groups with Taylor, Jess took Lorelai's hand and said "we'll find her Lorelai, we'll get her back" she smiled sadly at the boy who also had tears in his eyes as she said "what if we don't Jess, what if we never find her and what if we do and it's to late?" he hugged the distrot mother and said "I wont let that happen. We will find her, I promise" then they left to join the search party.

I can feel my body ache from the blood loss and shallow cuts that cover my arms, legs and stomach, I've passed out several times by now and woken each with a new pain envaiding my sences, I taste the iron on my tounge , smell it through the thick air and feel it rolling down my fragile body. He left me some time ago, after all where's the fun in torture if your victim in knocked out. How long has passed I'm unsure, but I have to be strong, they'll come for me, he'll save me, my Dodger.

I am pulled from my thoughts by the loud bang of the door behind me and see Dean walk up to the bed as he says "good your up, you could sleep for the contry" as he places a black leather case on the bed I say "well blood loss will do that to you. Dean why don't you just let me go, then leave, go away where no one will find you, please Dean just let me go" he unzips the black case and say "you'd do that? Just let me leave after everything? No I don't think so, I think I should keep you, play awhile, teach you that your mine, yeah I think I should do that instead" I sighed as a stray tear slid down my face and I looked over to the case as he flips it open and see a string of large, shiny, sharp objects. He turned to me and smiled as my eyes widen with horror and I scream in my own head _-AM GOING TO DIE HERE!!-_


End file.
